There is a growing interest in displacing the use of petroleum-based materials such as thermoplastics across many industries, for example, packaging, automotive parts, adhesives, coatings, and composite materials. While cellulose is an additive used in some applications, its use in many areas, such as thermoplastics, is hampered by significant processing difficulties resulting from its material properties.